


Cento giorni

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia ripensa a Doyle a due anni dalla sua scomparsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cento giorni

CENTO GIORNI

 

... Cento... giorni.  
...Forse uno in più... forse uno in meno...  
Cento giorni. Questo abbiamo avuto.  
Pare impossibile, guardando indietro, eppure è vero.  
Cento giorni...  
Solo cento giorni...  
Cento albe, cento tramonti, cento riflessi di fuoco sui vetri dell'ufficio.  
Cento saluti al mattino, cento buonanotte.  
Cento...  
Solamente cento...  
Forse uno in più... o, forse, uno in meno.  
Tre pagine su un calendario, e meno di tre mesi.  
Tre volte il ciclo della luna.  
E neanche una stagione intera.  
Neanche un Natale.  
Neanche un 'estate.  
Neanche una passeggiata, a guardare le vetrine illuminate per le feste.  
Neanche una mattina sulla spiaggia.  
Giorni da contare sulle dita.  
Battiti d'ala di farfalla in un secondo.  
Colpi di cuore nel petto, nel tempo di dire " ti amo".  
Cento... giorni...  
E scriverlo è più lungo che viverlo.  
Piangerlo più lungo che ricordarlo.  
Cento... solamente cento...  
Forse uno in più... forse uno in meno...  
E a volte mi manca quell giorno in più.  
Come un bambino perso nel mio grembo, che mi è parso quasi di sentire vivere, ma di cui non vedrò mai il sorriso.  
Mi manca, come qualcosa che mi è stato rubato.  
Strappato dal mio cuore e dalle mie viscere, prima ancora che lo conoscessi...  
Prima ancora che desiderassi...  
Come mi manchi tu.  
E a volte odio quel giorno in meno... se era quello che ti ha portato via.  
Faccio e rifaccio i conti di una vita sbagliata.  
Allineo le stagioni in cui non sapevo chi fossi, e i volti conosciuti, e quelli amati, e quelli odiati senza una ragione.  
Cerco fra le pieghe della mia vita il volto dell'amore, e quello della gioia, e gioco con le equazioni assurde della mia esistenza.  
E quando alla fine mi guardo indietro, quello che vedo sono sempre... solo... quei cento... maledetti... benedetti... odiati e adorati cento giorni.  
Che vorrei non aver vissuto.  
E che vorrei di nuovo.  
E di nuovo.  
E di nuovo.  
Vorrei essere condannata a ripeterli in eterno, quei nostri cento giorni.  
... e nella mia condanna, io sarei felice.  
Vorrei essere condannata a starti accanto come allora.  
Senza toccarti.  
Senza baciarti.  
Senza amarti.  
Senza portare dentro il tuo bambino.  
Sapendo, senza poter parlare.  
E in quel tormento, lo giuro, io sarei felice.  
Lo giuro... sull'amore che ti porto.  
Sulla vita che vivo senza te.  
E sul ricordo di quei cento... unici, giorni.  
Che sono finiti ieri... due anni fa...  
Che sono finiti ieri...  
Che sono finiti ieri...  
Che sono finiti ieri...  
Per piacere...  
Svegliami.  
E dimmi che avremo ancora un 'ora.  
Che avremo ancora un giorno.  
E quando sarà passato, per piacere, svegliami di nuovo.  
Per piacere... io ti supplico... dimmi che sono pazza.  
E nella mia follia, e solo in quella, ti ho perduto.  
Dimmi che sono solo una povera folle che conta e riconta i suoi cento giorni d'amore.  
Ti amo.  
E ti amo più di cento volte.  
Ti amo per ognuno dei giorni che non abbiamo avuto.  
Per ogni ora che trascorro a piangerti, e ogni secondo in cui lotto per non farlo.  
Ti amo.  
Per ogni respiro.  
Per ogni battito di cuore.  
Per quanto non ti ho detto allora.  
Per quanto non ti dirò mai.  
Perché ti ho perso...  
Sapendo di non averti dato niente, e di essermi presa, in cambio, i tuoi ultimi tre mesi...  
No...  
No...  
Neanche tre mesi...  
Meno... di tre mesi...  
Solo... cento giorni...  
Forse uno in più... forse uno in meno.  
Cento giorni, per milioni e milioni di lacrime.  
Cento giorni, e ti amo ancora.  
Cento giorni... e ti amerò per sempre...  
Cento. Cento giorni.  
Forse uno in più, forse uno in meno.  
Dieci giorni, forse, per conoscere il tuo sorriso...  
Dieci per fidarmi di te.  
Dici giorni per volerti come amico.  
E dici per affidarti la mia vita.  
Dieci per piangere sulla tua spalla.  
Dieci per ridere con te.  
E dieci per non riuscire più a pensarla, la mia vita, se non c'eri tu.  
Dieci giorni, poi, per innamorarmi.  
Dieci per aspettare, credendo di potere controllare il tempo.  
E a questi novanta aggiungine dieci... e ti ho perduto.  
Ora... non ti vedrò più.  
Ora... non ti sentirò più.  
E non riderò più alle tue parole.  
Ora non ti aspetterò.  
Non ti guarderò.  
E non di dirò più che non ti devo amare.  
Non ci sei più.  
E nessuno al mondo ti farà tornare.  
Nessuno al mondo rimetterà insieme i pezzi del mio cuore.  
Cento, forse... come quei cento giorni.  
Forse uno in più... forse uno in meno...  
Come il giorno che non abbiamo vissuto, e il giorno che non ci è stato risparmiato.  
Cento, indimenticabili, dolorosissimi giorni.  
E mentre passavano io non lo sapevo.  
Mentre il tuo tempo scadeva, io non lo sapevo...  
Cento... giorni...  
Solo questo.  
Solo questo abbiamo avuto.  
Duecentoquaranta ore, forse... eppure, nemmeno una stagione.  
Cento albe.  
Cento tramonti.  
Mille e mille momenti perduti.  
E un universo intero di amore che non è finito... con quei cento giorni.

Si.  
Cento giorni.  
Forse uno in più... forse uno in meno...  
Cento giorni per averti.  
E tutta una vita, la mia, per ricordarti.  
Doyle, mio povero amore.


End file.
